


A Dragon's heart

by Razaria0722



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anger, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaria0722/pseuds/Razaria0722
Summary: Natsu said something he probably shouldn't have causing an argument between him and Lucy. Before he has a chance to make things right a guy from Lucy's past shows up and joins the guild. Will Natsu be able to win back Lucy or will her childhood friend take his place in Lucy's heart. Please read and if you like it let me know by commenting and leaving kudos!





	1. Chapter 1

** Chocolates and a new rival **

 

He wasn't happy that was for sure. He glared up at the window the yellow curtains drawn shut and the window itself was locked. She was home, her light was on. 

He looked around the night had fallen on them hours ago. The moon wasn't out so the only light came from the street lamps and the windows of people's homes. It was the middle of Fall so the wind was crisp and chill on his skin. She hadn't even showed up at the guild today. Yes they argued, but that was two days ago TWO DAYS! Hadn't she forgiven him by now? 

“Lucy!” He cried out hoping she would come to the window but he got nothing. 

He had already knocked on her door, and she didn't answer instead she told him to go away. He knew he messed up, he shouldn't have yelled at her. She just wanted to go on a job without him, but to him that felt like a betrayal. 

**_Flashback_ **

“It isn't the end of the world Natsu.” Lucy said with frustration. “It's one job and I'm sorry but it specifically says no men so It's just going to be the girls this time, look Erza will be with us you don't have to worry.”

“It doesn't matter!” Natsu yelled back. “You have been ignoring me all day!”

“Have not…” she responded pushing more clothes into her suitcase sitting upon her soft pink comforter. 

Natsu paced back and forth in her room trying to think of something he could say or do to prevent his best friend from leaving him. It was hard to be parted from her, he left her once and it was the hardest year of his life now he wanted to ve by her side always and he would be damned if he wasn't going to get his way.

Natsu looked to the bedside table where her whip was sitting...right next to her keys. He quickly grabbed them and lept over her to the window seal. He grinned and shook them in front of her face.

“You can't do anything without these!” He said happy with himself. She would never leave without her spirits.

The look on her face went from shock to anger to hurt in a matter of seconds and then he had smelt the salt, Lucy was crying.

“What's that supposed to mean?!” Lucy yelled at her partner.

Natsu froze. He realized his words, he practically said she was nothing without her spirits. 

“Lu--”

Lucy shook her head and just held out her hand silently. He put the brown leather pouch containing her beloved friends in her palm as he slowly climbed off the window seal.

“Come on Luce...you know I didn't mean it like that.” Natsu tried desperately to get her to look at him.

“Get out Natsu, I have a job to go on.” Was her only response.

**_End Flashback_ **

 

Natsu sighed. He wasn't meaning to call her weak or anything like that. He shoved his hands into the pockets on his black pants and watched as the light in Lucy's window went out. She got back from her job with the girls this morning and he was hopeful that everything would just be ok...but she was still mad, still hurt by his words. 

“Natsu!” Happy cried out landing on Natsu's head. “Is Lucy still mad at you?”

Natsu nodded. “She won't even talk to me.” 

Happy yawned. “Well let's go home and sleep on it maybe we can dream a way to make Lushee like you again.” He finished obviously exhausted.

Natsu agreed and he began his walk home. Along the way he began to think of all the different ways he could get Lucy to be happy again.

_What if I got her a new book? She loves reading. Would that get her to forgive me? Maybe I could buy her a new dress? But I have no idea what size she even wears...so that's out._

He stopped when he realized he was in front of his house. Opening the door he walked through the mess that was his and Happy's home. He took the sleeping exceed of his head and laid him down gently on the couch, grabbing a small blanket he covered up his blue feline friend and headed back outside. He wasn't tired yet.

Walking a little ways out into the forest Natsu found his favorite spot and sat down eventually settling into the grass. He laced his fingers and put his hands behind his head. He looked up into the sky and tried to remember all the stuff that Lucy had taught him about the stars. 

“I'll make it up to you I promise.” 

_______________________________________________

 

Natsu opened his eyes to the bright sun shining in through one of the many holes in his home. I really need to stop being lazy and fix those before it starts raining. He thought to himself. Sitting up from his hammock he stretched his arms above his head and then hopped to the ground. 

‘‘Happy?” He said with a yawn looking around for his roommate but realized he must had already left.

Natsu looked around the house and pulled a pair of dark grey  
pants out of what could be called a hamper. He sniffed them and shrugged, pulling them up over his body. Tying the a cloth belt as tight as he could and making sure they were going to stay in place. He pulled a simple white t shirt to go with the ensemble and a dark blue almost black coat. He finished with his scarf and opted for boots over his normal sandals since it was getting a little colder out. Sighing he ran his hands through his salmon colored hair. 

_I need to grab some jewel before I go._

Natsu had decided last night he was going to get Lucy a present today before heading to the guild. He was going to go to her favorite chocolate shop and buy her some of the orange and vanilla cream truffles she liked so much. They were expensive though so she didn't indulge to often but since Natsu didn't have to worry about stupid things like rent he had been saving most of his money and now he was gonna go blow it on Lucy until she was no longer angry at him. Chocolates were only the first step to winning her affection back.

He made his way to town it was a pretty nice day out. The temperature was a warm but not sweltering so at least he knew he could get the chocolates back to the guild without them melting. There were plenty of town folks out and about doing their daily shopping. A few said hi to him in passing and he noticed a few younger girls giggled when he went by. He wasn't oblivious to girls he just wasn't interested, well at least not interested in them. Finally he made it to the shop and opened the door.

There was a little old lady behind the counter who recognized him immediately.

“Well hello Natsu, have another fight with your girlfriend again?”

Natsu blushed. “I've told you before she is my best friend not my girlfriend Mrs. Richards.”

“Keep telling yourself that boy.” The woman chuckled. “Everyone sees the way you look at her when you think no one is watching.” 

“Just because I look at her like that doesn't mean she does the same.” Natsu said as he browsed the rows of chocolate boxes. 

“When do you plan on telling her?” the older woman asked.

“It's not like I haven't tried.” Natsu said as he crouched down to grab the box he was looking for. “She just freaks out whenever I get close”

Natsu walked to the counter and put the box of chocolates on it, leaning into it.

Natsu liked Mrs. Richards she was very easy to talk to and he knew she wouldnt gossip. His routine when he and Lucy fought was to come here and buy her chocolates and then he and Mrs. Richards would disscuss Lucy. Eventually Nastu confided in the grandmotherly like woman that he did in fact harbor feelings for his long time friend and beautiful blond partner something he never even trusted Happy with.

“I mean I've even tried to kiss her, and she put Happy in the way to prevent it...I really don't think she likes me the same way I like her...which I understand she comes from money and perfection. I bet to her I'm nothing more than her idiot friend without a clue.”

“Non sense boy, she loves you if she didn't why would she still be by your side?”

Natsu smiled and shrugged. “Because we're best friends. Anyways I didn't see the orange creams in a box this time so can I buy some of the singles?”

“How many?” 

“Better make it 12…” Natsu answered.

“All this money you spend on her...she better make you some pretty babies someday.”

Natsu blinked and felt his face turn hot at the thought of having kids with Lucy. 

“Thanks Mrs. Richards!” He said paying for the candy and leaving the shop.

He was making his way back to the guild when a glint of sparkle caught his eye. He stopped in front of the window and saw a glittering necklace. The gem was an amethyst heart and holding the heart was a silver dragon. It sparkled more than any other gem Natsu had ever seen in his life. 

“Lucy would love that.”

He quickly went into the shop and asked the clerk how much. It ended up costing him the rest of his jewels but that didn't matter he knew it would make Lucy smile again. He looked at the small box in his hand and felt very accomplished. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he presented his gifts. 

Natsu had a new bounce in his step. This would surly make her forgive him for his stupid mouth a few days ago. Be got to the guild in record time. Opening the double doors he saw all his friends crowding around something.

“What's going on?” He asked the closest person who just happened to be Gray.

“We have a new member.” Gray responded. “And I guess he came here looking for Lucy, someone she grew up with.

Natsu pushed past the crowd at that point beyond curious as to who this new member was. What he saw brought heat back to his body but not in a good way, it was anger and jealousy he felt.

Standing in the middle of the crowd was Lucy next to a guy. A guy with a big smile. His eyes were bright green and his hair was silvery white and his skin tanned. He stood about an inch taller than Lucy. But Natsu could only see one thing, his arm was around Lucy's waist. Lucy was smiling looking up at the guy with...admiration like what was so wonderful about this guy?

Gray stood beside Natsu. “I guess he came all this way to reunite with Lucy, they were childhood friends kinda like you and Lisanna.” 

Natsu took a deep breath, Do not punch the guy, do not punch him.

“He's also a pretty powerful wizard from what I hear.”

“Oh yeah and why is that?” Natsu asked.

“He's got a Dragon Lacrima implanted in him like Laxus.” Gray responded. “Natsu Dragneel meet Caleb Hendricks, Ice-dragon slayer and newest member of Fairy Tail.”

Natsu just stood there is disbelief. 

_This cannot be happening..._

Was all he could think.


	2. What's betrothed?

Natsu looked at the newest member of his guild with outright disgust. Lucy looked at him and smiled which made all his anger fade in an instant. She pulled herself away from Calab and made a b-line for Natsu leaving her childhood friend to chat with everyone else.

“Hey.” She said softly. “About our argument…”

“I'm sorry Luce, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings the words just came out wrong.” Natsu said quickly.

“I know. I was actually trying to find you to make up when I was surprised by Caleb.” Lucy admitted. “I just needed time to cool off.”

Natsu nodded and remembered the gifts in his hand. He held them out to her. “I got you some stuff.”

She looked at the three boxes presented to her and smiled. She instantly recognized the chocolate boxes. “You went to my favorite chocolate store?” She asked grabbing the boxes and walking over to the nearest table so she could open them and eat one. “Thank you Natsu!”

“What are best friends for?” He asked joining her at the table. “Open the smaller one.” 

Lucy looked at him with a grin, not sure what to expect in the smaller box. She started untying the ribbon that held the box neatly closed. Opening it slowly Natsu watched as her eyes widened and the gift inside. She pulled it up and held it in her hands under the light. 

“Natsu.” She said in awe and shock. “It's beautiful thank you so much.” She finished taking off her usual necklace and replacing it with the one Natsu had given her. “I'll treasure it always.”

At that moment Calab decided to interrupt coming over and taking a seat right next to Lucy putting his arm around her shoulders in the process. He smiled at Natsu.

“Hey man, don't think we have been properly introduced I'm Caleb. You must be the infamous Natsu.” He extended his hand which Natsu took reluctantly. 

“That would be me.” Natsu said his voice sharper then normal.

“Natsu is who brought me to Fairy Tail, he is also my partner and my best friend.” Lucy chimed in. 

She slowly took Caleb's arm off her shoulders, still blushing from the sudden touch of her distant friend.The man looked at her his green eyes wild. 

“But I thought we were besties Lu.” 

“Well that was a long time ago wasn't it?” Natsu fired back. “It's been how many years since you saw her?”

“Nine, no ten now..” Lucy answered for him. 

“See? Ten years is a long time to not talk to your supposed best friend Caleb, was it?” Natsu finished showing evident jealousy of the man in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Caleb cut in coldly. “But I'm here to make that right and win back the girl of my dreams.” He said looking directly at Lucy as be said it. 

“Wha--” Lucy started obviously unaware of the fact that Caleb harbored feelings for her. 

“You heard me Lucy, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left so much that I went and had this lacrima implanted in me just so I could come and take you back.” He sighed. “I read every article they had about you and that guy how he was the fire dragon slayer and your partner, about how close you two were it made me sick.”

Caleb laughed. “Call me crazy but I hated seeing you with him so I trained and became a dragon slayer to maybe not the same way he did but it works nonetheless.” 

“You literally came here just to try and steal Luce back from me?” Natsu questioned with heat. “Well hate to break it to you but I won't lose to the likes of you!” 

Lucy just stared at the two, eyes big in bewilderment. Was Natsu literally fighting over her with another guy? Her heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked around at her other guild mates and saw that everyone had stopped and turned their attention to the verbal yelling match between the two men in front of her.

“You literally just met and you are already starting a fight?” Lucy heard someone call out. 

“Natsu can take him.” Gray chimed in obviously siding with his friend and longtime rival. 

Caleb just laughed again. “Maybe we will find out one day, but for now I'm gonna go unpack my things.” He looked at Lucy. “I got an apartment in town, so I'll always be close if you need me Lu. I won't lose you again.” He took her hand and laid a chaste kiss on it. “My queen.” 

Lucy blushed furiously at his action. “Sounds good.” She managed to spit out.

“I'll see you all around,” he said to everyone else and then turned to Natsu. “We'll see just who is the better Dragon slayer eventually.” And then he left without another word.

Natsu was pisssed, he had never hated another member of his guild before that moment. Yea Gray bugged him and Ganjeel well he was a whole other story but did he hate him? No. Caleb though, he couldn't help but imagining incinerating that asshole. He looked over to Lucy who was still frozen in shock from the whole ordeal and he walked over grabbing her by the hand. 

“Let's go find something to eat I'm starving.” He said dragging her out the double doors and into Magnolia.

She barely had time to grab her chocolates.

________________________________________

 

“Natsu!” Lucy cried. “Slow down, at least let's stop by my place so I can drop these off I don't want them to melt.” 

Natsu nodded at his blonde companion and he slowed his power walk until they reached Lucy's apartment. They took the stairs and entered through her door seeing as how her window was locked. Natsu sighed, he felt so stressed out right now it wasn't even funny. 

“What's with that guy?” He huffed collapsing on the floor in front of Lucy's pink bed. 

“I will talk to him.” Lucy said putting her chocolates in the fridge and taking a seat on her bed by Natsu.

“Why would he come here just to get in my face like that? People like him frustrate me.”

“Don't let it bug you. He just looks at you like your competition for my affections.” Lucy responded pausing. “Which I get I mean most people assume we're dating because of how close we are…” she trailed off as she felt the butterflies in her stomach return.

Natsu looked up at her and saw her pink cheeks. “So are you gonna date him?”

Lucy looked at him baffled by his remark. “No, I mean I honestly don't know. Not if he keeps treating my best friend like trash though...and in all honesty I don't think I'd date him even if you guys became good friends.”

“Why is that?”

“Honestly because he was who I was betrothed to…”

“Betrothed?” Natsu questioned.

“Yeah you know someone you are supposed to marry in an arrangement. They are usually made between parents when their child is very young. Sometimes you don't even meet the person you are promised to until the wedding day.”

“That sounds horrible.” Natsu said in disgust at the idea.

“Yeah I was not very happy about it to be honest.” Lucy admitted. “It was one of the main reasons I decided to leave. I was supposed to marry on my 18th birthday.”

Natsu stood up. “Is he here to make you follow through on that or something?”

“I highly doubt it. Plus it's not like his family would gain much my dowry is long gone now…” 

“What's that?”

“It's a sum of jewel promised to my husband's family if I did go through with the wedding. Caleb's family would basically claim a stake in my father's company and in return my father would gain power by merging with Caleb's parents smaller company.” Lucy sighed. “It would have been a marriage of convenience to my father gaining him more power and riches...that's all. But now since he's gone and our family name tarnished it wouldn't benefit the Hendricks’ at all.” She finished.

“The place you grew up in sounds horrible, I'm sorry Luce.”

She grinned. “Whatever it's all in the past and now I'm here with you what else could I ask for?”

Natsu beamed at that. Lucy always made him feel great about himself. “Well as long as you're happy.” He replied. 

“Of course. I have a home and great friends. My life is practically perfect.” She paused. “So do you want to eat here or go out?”

Natsu thought for a minute. “Let's stay here you cook better than most restaurants anyhow.”

Lucy blushed and nodded. “What do you want to eat then?”

“I can eat anything right now.” He said. “You pick I'll eat whatever you make.” 

________________________________

 

She made a potato and bacon soup and added a large turkey sub sandwich on the side for him because she knew he could eat for days. He gulped down what took her an hour to make in mere minutes but that didn't bother her since she knew that meant he thought it was good. 

“You make the best food Luce.” Natsu said as he helped himself to seconds.

Lucy smiled she had to admit she lived getting compliments especially when they came from him. They always made her feel good about herself. 

“Why thank you sir.” She said happily. “The chefs at my home taught me how to care for myself just in case I ever decided to leave I'm happy that they did.” 

Natsu grinned. “So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?”

“Do you wanna do a job?” She asked.

“To be honest not really, but I know you need the money so why not.” Natsu responded lazily.

“We can always choose a simple one that doesn't require much effort if you like.”

Natsu laughed. “When has any if our jobs turned out simple?”

She tilted her head and thought for a minute. “Yeah you're right.” 

“Still lets go look for one, maybe we can find one that will actually be simple for once you never know.” Natsu said standing up and taking his dishes to her sink.

“You better wash those!” Lucy said.

He didn't even answer just waved his hand as he did just that. It was nice seeing him do those things. His house was a mess but when he was at her apartment he always did his best to clean up after himself. It would be interesting to see a domesticated Natsu, she blushed at that thought.

“Ready?” He asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

“Ye- yes.” She stuttered and he smiled.

“Let's go then.” he responded starting out the door.

Lucy nodded and followed behind him, the two making their way back to the guild to choose a new adventure to start on even if it was going to be a simple o mbe this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go Chapter 2 is done. It took forever but I did it. Anyways not sure exactly where this story is going at the moment but I will update it again soon. I'm just more focused on my other Nalu story at the moment. Please leave me comments and kudos if you like the story honestly knowing I have readers is what drives me to write more. 
> 
> Much love
> 
> Razy

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a new story, yes if you are coming over from my other story One Night I plan on continuing it but I got this idea and had to write it down before I forgot. Anyhow it was written on my phone since my computer is lame and the Wi-Fi is all messed up on it right now so sorry the first chapter is in fact a bit on the short side. I have not read all the manga only seen the anime and read like half the manga (I'm slowly getting there) so if I contridict something I'm sorry but don't get all mad about it please. Anyways leave me Love more to come soon.
> 
> Signed your elementally gifted freak  
>  Razaria 
> 
> (If you read my original novel you would understand that shit)


End file.
